


Tricksters Anonymous

by oneiriad



Category: Supernatural, Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes a new friend at a meeting of Tricksters Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricksters Anonymous

Sam takes a look around him. Several people – in some cases for a given value of people, as they include at least one guy with a pair of feathery wings that look just like the sort of wings that Gabriel is always teasing Dean about imagining Cas having - appear to be lingering in the hotel lobby for no good purpose. Just like him.

Apparently he’s not the only one here to pick up someone from the bi-weekly Tricksters Anonymous meeting.

He picks up a folder from a holder and skims through its promises of “Top Quality Service” and “Multidimensional Conferences: Our Specialty!” He briefly looks up as a tall, blond man sinks down next to him in the sofa, then returns to pondering exactly how he’s supposed to interpret “All You Can Eat Buffet – Vegetarian, Vegan and Humanitarian Options Available At No Extra Cost” and whether he ought to come back with Dean as back-up one of these days.

Maybe.

The doors to the hotel conference room open, but no Gabriel, just a young Japanese woman. But at least that seems to signal that the meeting is over, as more people come out the doors – some leaving the hotel alone, others with one or two of the waiting crowd. But as of yet, no Gabriel.

A pale, leather-dressed young man with far too many piercings slings an arm around the winged man. “Seriously, coz, you should have seen it. I don’t know who thought it would be a good idea to have two…” and the hotel door closes on their chatter.

And still no Gabriel.

“Sammy!”

And there he is, being dragged by an animal-like man whose face underneath the golden head-band looks like a thundercloud – which might have something to do with the pink tutu skirt. The hand that isn’t tightly gripped around Gabriel’s upper arm, the animal man has wrapped around the forearm of a tall, dark-haired man with an honest-to-god billowing cape. The image is an absurd parody of unrepentant school boys heading to the principal’s office.

Sam wonders what Gabriel’s gotten up to this time, barely even noticing that the man he was sharing the sofa with got to his feet at the same time he did.

“Ha,” Gabriel crows triumphantly and shakes his arm free. “Told you mine was bigger!” which is all the warning Sam gets before he finds himself back in the sofa with his lap full of grinning archangel.

“Taller, perhaps,” the stranger concurs with a matching grin, “but bigger? Surely that remains to be seen?” he continues, as he wraps a possessive arm around the tall, blond man’s neck.

Sam does his best to communicate the basic idea of ‘What the hell are you up to this time, Gabriel?’ by way of facial expression. It takes a while before he gets through.

“Sammy, meet Loki. He’s new. I’m going to be his sponsor. Oh, and I’m going to need your help, kiddo, ‘cause he and I have a little bet going, and you’re going to help me win it.”

“Oh, I am, am I?” he grumbles without really meaning it, as he looks away from the two madly grinning tricksters and towards the blond man – god? – who has raised an enquiring eyebrow at him.

Sam shrugs, awkwardly. They’re tricksters. What did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by the fact that according to IMDB Jared Padalecki is an entire 2 cms taller than Chris Hemsworth.


End file.
